Broken
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Alright get ready for some owies. I am gonna kill some heartstrings. *cracks knuckles*
**Now to rip all of your hearts out and stomp them to pieces… again!**

The metal rang, echoing off the trees in the forest. A shower of sparks from the staff, as rebel fairies attacked. Bog and Marianne were fighting fiercely for their kingdom. For their people. Marianne was a few feet away, her sword slashing viciously out at the swordsman fairy. That was his Queen.

Suddenly a dark figure flew by. Bog recognized the essence as an ethereal. He tried to swat her down but she was too fast. Her dark sparkling body looking like an ominous night sky and her laughter a cold chill down his spine.

Marianne heard the cackle and spun, wings shooting out as she flew up to engage the ethereal in hand to hand combat. Bog knew that his Tough Girl could handle herself and he returned to his own fight.

All was going well, the clashing clang of metal on metal a song in the wood, until everything stopped before him. A body, clad in familiar purple fell at his feet.

"Marianne!" Bog yelled, not even noticing that the rest of the rebels had peeled back into the forest, his loyal goblins hot on their trail.

Bog collapsed to his knees and pulled her into his arms, "M-Marianne? Love?"

"She is no longer here, _Goblin King,"_ cackled a voice from everywhere and nowhere.

He snarled spinning around ready to rip the Dark Ethereal apart but she was gone. Rage and sorrow ripped through his breast as he gathered Marianne to his chest and lifted off, his wings in a furious buzz. She couldn't be gone. Plum. Plum and Fayora and the other ethereals in her court! They could save his love.

He crashed into Marianne's throne room where the ethereals were taking refuge. Fayora leaped from her throne her glamoured wings waving in surprise at Bog's entrance.

"What is it, Bog King?" Fayora asked using his title as the two were want to do.

"It's Marianne." Fayora's face registered fear at this though the glamour she wore wouldn't let her face pale. "She's… she won't… I… HELP HER!" Bog roared. Fayora waved her court of ethereals over to her side as she gathered her niece into her arms.

"Marianne…" she whispered letting her glamour go in favor of stronger magic. She let her fairy dust fall on the girl's eyes and… nothing happened. Fayora looked over her form and ran a hand over it looking for signs of dark magic. It stopped over her heart and tears filled her royal lavender eyes.

"No…" she breathed, turning to her niece's husband. "I… She's gone. The Dark Fairy didn't just put her into a deep sleep or slow her heart with a spell or potion… she used her _pierced_ her heart with her powers… Marianne's gone," Fayora said falling to the cold floor of the castle. The other ethereals flocking around to comfort their queen.

"B-but it was done with magic, can't it be undone by magic?" he asked, his voice more desperate than he would have liked.

Fayora looked up at him sadly, "Her heart's been pierced by the magic like a dagger. Even if we could remove the magic that caused the wound, the wound is there. We physically _cannot_ bring her back." Fayora's head dropped into her hands and she started to weep.

"No," Bog breathed. "No! No!" he began to shout, scooping Marianne's body against him and flying out of the fairy castle as fast as he could to where his old palace used to be. He lighted in the clearing and held her lifeless form tightly against him. She was cold. Her heart refused to start again. No breath left her in any form. She was gone. She was really gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he roared to the sky as if daring heaven to take him too. It wouldn't though. The heavens refused him even that and he was left here holding his dead Queen's body. The sky wasn't even kind enough to rain on him in his misery and stayed defiantly bright and cheery as if the world itself wasn't coming down around him.

He sat like that for hours until the other's found him. Thang and Stuff were the first to find him followed by a weeping Dawn and Sunny with tears in his eyes. The rest of their kingdoms weren't far behind and he found himself being led in a daze back to her castle. Bog was numb he couldn't do anything.

He was led to the funeral by his mother who was a sobbing emotional wreck. Bog hurt but he couldn't cry. It wasn't just he didn't want to cry in front of people. He just couldn't cry.

Marianne was beautiful lying on the pyre. Her purple wings were tucked delicately underneath her and she was clad in a gown of dark roses. Her hair was combed neatly and, in place of the bouquet of flowers most fairies were ceremonially burned with, she wielded her sword. Bog gave a slight smile at the appropriation of it.

The Queen of the Ethereals handed him the torch. It was his duty as her husband to light the pyre. Bog stepped forward the flames licking the air. He closed his eyes and lay a hand on hers. Bog choked back a sob as the waves of sadness hit him all at once. He let the fire drop to the pyre.

The fire quickly caught on the dry grass and the flames surrounded her. She was gone. He was dead inside. But he still had his kingdom to lead even if he wished he could join her where she was. Bog gave a ragged sigh and watched as the smoke drifted from the pyre.

He stood there until the fire was completely gone and all that was left was the smoldering embers and himself.

"I love you," he whispered as the smoke drifted away. "I always will."

000

Bog retreated into the Dark Forest and began to become like he had been before, Marianne. Cold. Ruthless. Reserved. He was still civil to Dawn as the new queen of the Fairies but that was as far as it went.

The raids were fewer with Marianne gone, but they hadn't stopped entirely. The kingdoms were no longer united by their marriage and that had been the ultimate goal that both parties had been trying to achieve. As the two kingdoms were separated once more yet still civil to one another, the rebels continued their raids to completely separate the two kingdoms.

He was brooding over the thoughts swirling in his mind when Stuff came waddling in quickly. "Rebels on the border, Your Majesty!" she called. "They have an ethereal with them."

Bog's eyes flashed full of fire and he didn't hesitate, grabbing his staff and flying off as fast as his wings could carry him. It was her. It was the Dark Fairy and he knew it. He could feel it.

As predicted when he lighted on the battlefield he heard her dark cackling. His eyes darted around the battlefield with blood roaring in his veins. His goblin blood called for the blood of the one who had killed his mate.

"I see you're back for more, Goblin King," she said. "Did I not make my intentions clear when I killed your precious little fairy queen? I _will_ kill you mercilessly."

Bog cracked his neck, raising his staff and his wings buzzing angrily, "Haven't you heard, witch? I am already dead." And with that, he charged.

 **Well… I think Jack killed me too. -_- Thanks guys. I would say I hope you enjoyed but the goal was to kill all so here you go!**


End file.
